


Where We Lie Is Sacred

by GothieCakes



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Raziel being really jealous, pre wraith raziel, vampire!raziel, zephon fucking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night's work, all Raziel wants to do is come back home to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Lie Is Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Raziel would get really jealous whenever Kain showed affection for any of his brothers so..... this is kind of what i thought of ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Pushing on the heavy door to his master's chambers, he already feels a silent relief wash over him. He had been out on a hunt, along with Dumah and Turel covered mostly in blood from the aftermath and exhaustion pricking at the backs of his tired eyes. His only wish was to lay down-- preferably beside Kain and sleep through the dreaded morning.

Walking over to the large bed he felt pure rage overcome the exhaustion as he saw none other than Zephon sleeping in his place.

“How  _ dare _ you.” He hisses through clenched teeth grabbing Zephon by the hair and kneeing him harshly in the stomach. Zephon let out a groan spitting up remnants of what he could only image Kain’s blood, onto the floor, fueling his anger even further. Raziel wants to hit him further, maybe gouge out one of his eyes so then he would learn to stay away from Kain. Make Zephon know his place…. But, he thinks it over and stops, letting the lower ranked fall to the ground. As much as he would have  _ loved  _ to, he would be a fool to damage one of the lord’s ‘precious sons’.

 

“Know your place,  _ Fool _ .” The higher spat as  Zephon scattered off holding his stomach. As he hears the door slam shut behind him he undoes the straps of his armor and sighing appreciatively as he heard the heavy pieces clunk to the floor. He hears shuffling in the other room as Kain emerges, cleaned from his ‘earlier session’ with Zephon-- The bite still visible. Raziel found a new emotion swirling in his chest, anger? No. Almost a possessive urge to make the Lord only his… he tries to shake it off and walks closer to his Master.   
  
“Seems you found Zephon...” He sees Kain, ghost of a smirk on his face and the feeling comes back even harder. Kain’s attention goes to the pool of blood on the floor and he laughs lowly in his throat,    
“I'll presume, that is your-- well his… doing… Next time you beat up one of your brothers, why don't you go outside?”

Raziel stays quiet and waits until the other is seated on the bed before walking up to him, that weird emotion still swirling around in his chest as he sits beside the other quietly. Kains hands go to Raziel's hair working out the elastic slowly and tilting his head up to look directly at him,   
“Why so quiet, my pet?” Kain questions, Raziel looking away thinking of Zephon from earlier. Deciding he should probably respond before Kain does something rash, he responds hoping to get a response other than a punishment,    
“Why was Zephon in here?” The older’s eyes narrow, staring down at the dark haired before throwing the now loose elastic somewhere off into the room. 

 

Kain knew it made him mad, and by the way Raziel was avoiding his gaze, barely talking…  _ ‘looks like he’s also jealous.’ _ He starts to smooth out his hair, brushing through the tangles and appreciating the way the younger seems to almost melt into his touch. He leans in close pulling his smaller frame against his own and laying the two of them down. 

Raziel let out a sigh, not getting the answer he asked for… he was about to ask again when Kain cuts him off with his lips against his own. Giving in before pulling away and resting his head against his chest. The dark haired feels his claws start to work at his hair again, almost purring in appreciation,

“Its incredible how you were so jealous moments ago…” he pauses when he hears the smaller let out a humming noise in response, before continuing, figuring he must be almost asleep, “Zephon came back from a fight looking half dead, he would've died, had I not helped him.” He let out a small laugh, “It was out of complete necessity… now don't get so needy.” Raziel clawed at his back and Kain felt as he nodded,

“Yes Master…” 

 

As much as Raziel tried to convince himself to let this go, come nightfall he was going to see that Zephon loses as much blood as possible without dying… he's broken out of his ‘daydream’ when he feels Kain kiss the top of his head gently, “Sleep Raziel, you look exhausted”. Once again, a nod followed by the same response,

“Of course, my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter which is here! https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> I accept any requests as long as I know the fandom.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
